


Suck you dry

by ThatOnePlatypus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Desk Sex, M/M, Porn, Sex Magic, Succubi & Incubi, Teacher-Student Relationship, and a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePlatypus/pseuds/ThatOnePlatypus
Summary: Tobirama may be an Incubus, that doesn't mean that he needs to have sex all the time. It's not like he has the time, anyway, what with college life and all the essays that come with it.Unfortunately, he still needs to eat. Fortunately, it appears that professor Ootsutsuki is willing to help him with that.





	Suck you dry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackberreh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberreh/gifts).



> Written for the amazing blackberreh, who is a terrible enabler.  
> You know what you did.  
> Disclaimer: I'm shit at writing smut. Read at your own risks.  
> Enjoy!

Tobirama knew that his day was going to be terrible when he got woken up by the insistent ring of his flat’s doorbell, at the forsaken hour of _six in the morning_.

Grumbling, he painstakingly hoisted himself up from the desk where he had apparently fallen asleep in the middle of studying for the next exam in his marine biology course. A pen fell down with a clatter on the desk, from _somewhere_ on his person.

Tobirama didn’t question it. He was far too drowsy, and his brain felt like mush.

He dragged himself to the door, and yanked it open.

“Hiya Tobi!” Hashirama greeted him cheerfully.

Tobirama slammed to door in his face.

A second later, the doorbell was ringing again, and to add insult to injury, he could make out the faint sound of Hashirama wailing his name outside. With a frustrated growl, he opened the door again.

“Shut _up_ , you moron,” Tobirama hissed at his brother, grabbing him and dragging him inside. “It’s _six_ in the morning, you imbecile!”

“But Tobiiiii,” Hashirama whined, reaching for a hug, “I wanted to see you! You weren’t answering your phone!”

“I lost my phone,” Tobirama corrected.

He grunted when he was too slow to dodge his brother’s grabby hands, feeling the air being slowly crushed out of him. Hashirama didn’t seem to care, humming happily.

“You need to find it again,” Hashirama told Tobirama, even as he kept squeezing the life out of him. “How are you going to get laid without a phone? Dating apps are all the rage, nowadays, Tobi!”

“Get off me,” Tobirama hissed.

Hashirama, thankfully, did let him go before his ribs could break. Tobirama stumbled away, and decided that if he had to deal with this, he would do so with coffee in his veins and nothing else.

His brother followed him into the kitchen.

“Are you even having sex regularly enough?” Hashirama demanded, sounding worried. “You look pretty tired, Tobi.”

“It’s all the all-nighters,” Tobirama grumbled, grabbing the cold coffee pot. A spark of magic, and it was hot again. Tobirama gratefully poured himself a cup, and then dropped two sugars in, “I have essays due for the end of the week, Anija, and an exam tomorrow. I don’t have _time_ for sex.”

“Tobirama!” Hashirama gasped, horrified.

Tobirama rolled his eyes, and started sipping at his coffee, tuning out the lecture that his brother was giving him. He had heard it all before really. _Oh, Tobirama, as a succubi you are supposed to get sustenance from sex, so you should get laid regularly, and not doing so is dangerous brother, you’ll die…_ Blah blah blah. Old news.

As if he had time for something so mundane as getting sustenance. Having sex took way too much time and effort – time and effort that he could put into something more productive, such as studying. Not to mention the seducing part that came _before_ the sex. _That_ took even more effort.

Tobirama had three different majors, and it was essay and exam season. He didn’t have _time_ for all of that.

“Don’t worry, Anija,” he huffed, when Hashirama finally paused in his rant about proper succubus behaviours and needs. “I’m getting enough food.”

He was, in fact, eating his weight in junk food every day, to make up for the lack of sex. Sure it wasn’t _quite_ enough, but Tobirama wasn’t dead yet, was he. _And_ he was submitting all his essays in time so far, so who was the winner in this situation? He was.

Hashirama didn’t look convinced.

Tobirama didn’t care.

“Listen, Anija, I swear to you I’m okay,” Tobirama said, and ignored the fact that his vision was just the slightest bit fuzzy at the edges. Okay, so maybe Hashirama had a point. He wasn’t about to admit it so easily, though, “Now, if that’s all, you can get out now. I have lectures to prepare for, and I’m meeting one of the lecturers about one of my essays later.”

Hashirama tried to protest, but Tobirama mercilessly pushed him towards the door. With a pout, Hashirama let him kick him out. He gave Tobirama a miserable look from the entrance.

“I just want you to be healthy, Tobirama,” he said sadly. “You know, I’m so much more happy now that I have a steady partner and am getting regular meals. I just want the best for you.”

“I know Anija,” Tobirama sighed. “But I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself. I’m _fine_.”

“Are you _sure?_ ” Hashirama asked, peering at him worriedly. “You know, I have a lot of old friends that I’m sure would be interested in meeting you if you-”

For the second time this morning, Tobirama slammed the door in his face.

“At least find your phone!” Hashirama called at him through the door.

 

 

 

His phone, as it turned out, had somehow managed to get lost under the fridge at some point. It was rather worrying that Tobirama had absolutely no memory of how it could have happened.

Perhaps, he thought with a scowl as he waited for the door to professor Ootsutsuki’s office to open, Hashirama wasn’t totally wrong.

Human food could only do so much, and Tobirama’s routine was maybe a bit too exhausting. It _had_ been a long time since he had last gotten laid, and unfortunately his partner of that night hadn’t quite appreciated the fact that Tobirama had started reading a notebook while in the middle of getting fucked into the mattress. He hadn’t been interested in meeting up for round two again.

Sometimes, humans could be impractical. What did they care if he looked like he was enjoying it or not, as long as they got to completion? Tobirama would never understand them.

“Senju Tobirama?” A voice suddenly asked.

“Ah, yes,” Tobirama said, startling out of his thoughts.

And promptly stared for a beat.

Ootsutsuki Indra, the lecturer for one of the many lectures he was only signed up for but didn’t attend, didn’t look at all like the old decrepit man he had imagined. In fact, he was very young still, with long brown hair held in a tail, smooth skin and purple makeup under his eyes. An interesting choice that certainly suited him.

Tobirama couldn’t help but take a second to appreciate the man’s soft looking lips, his dark eyes, and those long long legs.

Yes, professor Ootsutsuki was very young, and _very_ attractive.

In a matter of seconds, Tobirama revised his plan for this meeting. The idea had been to see if he could convince the man to give him a few more days to work on his essay, as he had way too much to do, and _did_ have to feed at some point – and thus would lose some time finding a partner for a night.

That plan was good, but now Tobirama had a better one.

Why bother to lose time, when he could hit two birds with one stone, and mix useful and _useful?_

“Thank you for seeing me,” Tobirama said, and infused his voice with just a hint of magic. Nothing big, just a hint, to push the professor to pay a little more attention. “I’m so glad we could meet. I have a lot of questions to ask you.”

Tobirama stood up, and offered his hand for a shake, finding it in himself to give a small smile to the man.

It was quite flattering when said man’s eyes flickered to his lips, before he took Tobirama’s hand to shake.

“Of course,” he said, sounding ever so slightly distracted. “I’ll do my best to help you.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Tobirama said, and let a spark of magic run through his skin next.

Once again, it was nothing much. Just the barest hint of a suggestion, a nudge in the right direction. It was never enough to force anyone to do anything they didn’t want to. But if the professor was interested, then it would help him make the right choice more easily.

And it was obvious that the man _was_ interested, with how efficient that tiny tiny trick was.

Tobirama could feel professor Ootsutsuki shudder just the slightest bit, eyes going slightly unfocused, his hand still firmly shaking Tobirama’s. Tobirama let him hold it for a second more, making a show of looking confused as the man failed to let go as he should.

“Professor Ootsutsuki?” He asked, tilting his head to the side curiously. “Everything alright?”

“Ah, yes, yes,” the professor said, and let his hand go. He gestured towards his office, “This way. It’s better to talk in private.”

“Oh, of course,” Tobirama said.

While he usually would have added another spark of magic at that point, it felt like it wasn’t needed. Indeed, he could feel those dark eyes follow him as he stepped inside, flickering down to his ass. Tobirama had to refrain from smirking victoriously. Oh, but this was easier than he’d expected.

Tobirama sat down at one of the seats for that purpose, and waited for the professor Ootsutsuki to do the same.

“So, Mister Senju,” the man started.

“Tobirama,” Tobirama corrected. “If you don’t mind, Professor Ootsutsuki, I prefer to be called by my first name.”

“Alright,” the man said, and slowly added, “Then I must insist you call me Indra.”

Tobirama hummed.

“Professor Indra, then,” he said simply.

Indra nodded, his eyes growing slightly darker when Tobirama rolled his name on his tongue.

“Tobirama then,” he said, “What exactly, brings you to me? I understand you are unable to attend my lecture due to scheduling conflicts?”

“Ah yes,” Tobirama nodded. “I am majoring in three different domains. As you can guess, yours isn’t the only class I can’t attend. Still, I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t think myself capable of staying on top of my work.” He paused, and grimaced slightly. “Unfortunately, due to… ah, more personal matters, I’ve had trouble focusing lately. Which is why I am here.”

“You need an extension,” Indra understood immediately, lips pursing.

“Yes,” Tobirama said, and licked his lips when he found them a little dry. Indra’s eyes, gratifyingly, followed the movement. “I understand that it’s not something you can grant so easily, but I really only need more time. Even just a few days would be more than enough.”

Indra frowned, and stood up from his chair, going to pace in front of his bookshelf. He looked troubled, but the looks he was shooting Tobirama showed that he was very much wanting to grant his request. Wanting but still hesitating.

“I can’t do that just like that,” Indra said, after a moment, looking like it pained him to admit it. “As you said, it’s not something I can allow so easily.”

Well. Time to sweeten the deal, then.

Tobirama met those dark eyes squarely. Wet his lips again, in what could be seen as nervousness instead of the anticipation it really was. Indra’s eyes darkened further, a spike of arousal shooting through him, so obvious Tobirama didn’t even have to focus to sense it.

“I would do _anything_ ,” Tobirama swore.

“That’s not really…” Indra said slowly, clearly realizing what Tobirama meant but playing dumb.

It was cute, Tobirama thought, how he thought this would fool him. He could _smell_ the desire on him. The incubus hummed, and uncrossed his legs. Indra’s eyes flickered down then up again very quickly.

“I mean it,” Tobirama said. “I _really_ need that extension, and I’m willing to do… quite a lot for it.”

“That’s certainly a lot to promise,” Indra said, voice catching ever so slightly. He walked around his desk, to lean against it, looking down at Tobirama with desire evident in his aura, but tightly held back. Tobirama had to admire that much restraint. Indra cleared his throat, “You… are aware of how this sounds like, right?” Added, as though unclear. “Like you are propositioning me.”

“I’m aware, yes,” Tobirama said. Lifted his chin, and added, “As I said. _Anything_.”

Indra’s breath caught visibly. It was his turn to lick his lips. His growing desire was a heady thing, a delicious scent to Tobirama’s starved senses.

“Simply for an extension of a few days?” Indra asked, straightening and slowly walking closer.

“Well,” Tobirama said, and gave a very small smirk, “You aren’t bad looking, _professor Indra_. I must admit that it’s a bonus.”

It was apparently all that the man needed as permission.

Indra made a hungry sound and crossed the remaining space between them, leaning forward. Quick as snake, he snatched Tobirama’s chin. Tobirama let him, angling his head and humming when those soft lips crashed on his. Indra wasted no time, tongue darting out to lick at Tobirama’s lips, pressing more insistently.

Tobirama moaned his approval when the kiss deepened into something hot and filthy, and answered enthusiastically. His magic sparked slightly under his skin, determined to help things along, and Tobirama relished in the way Indra suddenly growled against his mouth and grabbed his collar.

It was easy to read Indra’s intent. Tobirama melted into the kiss but stood up, and laughed breathlessly when Indra immediately grabbed him by the shoulders to shove him against his desk.

“Hm, impatient,” Tobirama noted, as though that wasn’t partly his fault, as though he wasn't using his powers to egg the man on slightly.

He delighted inwardly at the way it made Indra bristle a little, and press flush against him, hands on his thighs. He could feel Indra’s erection through the fabric of his trousers, and rubbed against it slowly. The sound Indra made was music to his ears.

Tobirama was slowly working an appetite, and he hummed again, even as the scent of arousal hit him, stronger than before. He licked his lips, and with his eyes staring straight into Indra’s dark ones, he jumped to sit on the desk and parted his thighs on his own. Indra’s hands tightened slightly, and Tobirama tilted his head and opened his legs even more.

Indra made another sound, something deep that went straight to Tobirama’s cock, his gaze on Tobirama’s parted thighs and the obvious tent in his pants. The professor immediately and efficiently went to remove his tie, and then his jacket. Tobirama shed his own jacket on the desk. He gasped before he could do more, Indra’s hands suddenly on him, undoing the buttons of his jeans, and then shoving down his pants.

Tobirama’s cock sprang free, and Indra stared down unashamedly. Tobirama would have been flattered, if he had the mind to care.

As it was, he was far more interested in what was in Indra’s own pants. Not about to let the man have all the fun, Tobirama grabbed him by the ass, and dragged him closer, his fingers quickly working the man’s trousers open, and then freeing his erection.

The sight had him pause, a hungry sound escaping him at the sight of the hard cock.

Fuck, but Tobirama had forgotten how _long_ it’d been since his last true meal. He had been hungry before but now he was ravenous.

“Fuck me,” he swore quietly.

“That’s the plan,” Indra replied, startling a laugh out of Tobirama.

“I sure hope so,” he replied in turn, kicking off his shoes, getting the man to smirk.

Tobirama kissed that expression right off his face, dragging him closer and moaning as their erections touched. He bucked his hips, seeking more friction. One of Indra’s hands was busy rummaging around a drawer for who knew what, but the other hand quickly found itself around both of their cocks, helping them along.

Tobirama’s own hand were put to better use, feeling up the man’s ass and helping him move with him. His mind was slowly growing fuzzy with desire and hunger, overtaking rational thoughts - something that hadn’t happened to him in quite some time.

Then again, none of his previous one night stand were as attractive as professor Ootsutsuki.

“As nice as this is,” Tobirama said, “are you planning on doing something more than rut?”

The professor looked at him, eyes dark with arousal. He didn’t stop moving or searching through his drawer, though, even as he leaned in closer, breath ghosting over Tobirama’s lips.

“I have something in mind, yes,” Indra said, his voice promising many things. Tobirama smirked, anticipation rising and pooling alongside his desire and hunger.

“Yeah?” He breathed out, letting his lips brush against Indra’s, staring into his eyes. “Mind sharing with the class, professor?”

“I’m going to fuck you right there, bent over my desk,” Indra told him in a deep growl that made Tobirama keen and buck his hips into Indra’s hand. “How’s that, for a plan?”

“Yes, _please_ ,” Tobirama said, feeling already breathless.

Indra groaned, and kissed him again, sloppier than before but no less intense, before he suddenly made a victorious sound. Tobirama blinked, dazed, at what he held in his hand.

Oh. Lube. Right.

“Off my desk,” Indra ordered, with a dark look that promised a lot of pleasure in Tobirama’s near future.

“Yes professor,” Tobirama said, sliding down the desk on unsteady legs, and wasn’t even surprised when Indra’s arousal shot up again.

The man made another sound, and suddenly Tobirama was being turned around, and shoved on the desk again, this time bent in two. He could feel his cock leaking precum over paper, and a part of him mourned for whatever document he was going to stain irreparably. The other part was far too hungry to care.

Indra dragged Tobirama’s jeans and pants down, and Tobirama panted when he felt air hit his ass. Then there was a cock rubbing against his rim, smooth and soft and hot and heavy, covered in precum. Tobirama’s heart picked up in anticipation, his hands gripping at the edge of the desk tightly.

Indra started moving slowly, his cock dragging along the crack of Tobirama’s ass, leaving a trail of slick precum. As nice as it was, Tobirama was quickly growing annoyed at the feeling, and the slow pace. He bucked against Indra, wanting more feeling, wanting that cock _inside of him_.

“Now who’s impatient?” Indra teased, although his voice was far too breathy for it to sound anywhere near composed.

“Fuck,” Tobirama swore, and bucked again, trying to press his ass to Indra’s hips. His hunger was getting the better of him, and he threw all decorum out of the metaphorical window to gasp out, “Fuck, please-”

He let his magic spark a little, trying to help things along, to get him what he needed much faster. Indra’s cock weighted on his ass, still rubbing far too slow, and Tobirama whined. He needed it _inside_ , and he needed it _now_.

Fortunately, it seemed as though Indra had finally caught the clue, because with a hungry sound, the man suddenly pressed a digit to Tobirama’s entrance. Tobirama made an approving sound and leaned back, trying to get _more_.

Indra didn’t have to be begged again. His finger thrust inside of Tobirama, cold with lube, just a bit too quick. He thrust it a few times, sliding rather easily. Tobirama grunted, trying to move against it, to get it to reach the right spot. Indra had other ideas, though, because a second later a second finger was thrust in as well.

Tobirama made a sound of pleasure, and rolled his hips, chasing the sensation. The digits were thrusting inside of him, knuckles dragging at his entrance with each movement.

“Is that alright?” The professor said, sounding like _he_ was the one with fingers up his ass, all breathy pleasure. His fingers were still thrusting, and making scissoring motions inside Tobirama, just short of deep enough, barely brushing at the edges of his nerves. When Tobirama didn’t reply, he withdrew slightly, asking, “Is that okay?”

Tobirama almost hissed at him, far too hungry and aroused to care for the rather thoughtful question.

“Yes, yes, it’s fine,” he managed to whine out, hips moving without his conscious input, trying to get some feeling.

Finally, he found the right angle, and with a jerky push, he rocked back.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Tobirama moaned, as his movement worked perfectly, impaling him on those fingers and hitting his prostate. Pleasure hit him with a burst of stars, and the hunger in his belly _burned_ , getting to his head. He started rocking more earnestly, putting his head on the desk and panting, “ _fuck, fuck, yes, fuck me_ -”

Indra made an almost shocked sound, that shifted partway into a deep noise of arousal, and helped Tobirama, thrusting his fingers a bit rougher. Tobirama moaned in approval, and kept thrusting his hips back, desperate for even more.

“Look at you,” Indra breathed, and splayed a hand on the small of Tobirama’s back, forcing him still. Tobirama made a sound of protest, but before he could say something, Indra suddenly thrust a third finger in. Tobirama cried out in shock and pleasure, and Indra hummed, his hand moving steadily, “Taking it so well.”

“I swear,” Tobirama managed to get out, voice devolving into a moan halfway through when Indra’s fingers fucked him deeper, “I _swear_ I’ll take your cock even better so-” he tried bucking his hips to no avail, and whined, “Hurry up, _please_.”

He was so damn _hungry_.

Indra groaned, sounding like he was hitting his limit, and suddenly all the fingers left. Tobirama cried out at the loss, but then he felt something cold and smooth a sticky at his entrance. Indra’s cock, coated in lube.

“This?” Indra asked, his voice slightly hoarse for all that his tone was nonchalant. “Is this what you want?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Tobirama moaned. “Yes, please-”

Indra didn’t wait for him to finish. With a quick push, the head of his cock popped in, and Tobirama’s voice broke on a moan. Indra was panting harshly behind him, and rolled his hips shortly. Slowly, inch by inch, he thrust in deeper, sliding in until he was fully sheathed. Tobirama couldn’t even talk, couldn’t articulate, his entire focus on the cock stretching his walls, making him feel so _full_.

For a moment, neither of them moved, simply breathing, and relishing in the sensation.

Tobirama needed more, though, needed things to _move_ . Taking advantage of the fact that Indra wasn’t pressing him down so hard anymore, he suddenly rocked forward, and then _back_ , drawing a shocked moan out of Indra’s mouth.

“ _Move_ , professor Indra,” Tobirama moaned. “Fuck, come _on_ \- move!”

Indra didn’t need to be told twice. His hands grabbed Tobirama’s hips with almost bruising force, and he rocked his hips, pulling out almost completely before thrusting back in fast and hard.

Tobirama cried out in pleasure as Indra’s cock went deep, and then kept going. It was like the professor’s restraint had broken. Indra kept thrusting, setting a punishing rhythm that had Tobirama unable to do anything but let out moans, sounding like a broken record. He could feel Indra balls slap his ass with every move, impaling himself further, dragging over the sweetest spots with each thrust.

The desk was shaking and creaking under him as Tobirama held onto it for dear life, papers crinkling. A pen rolled off it to land on the floor. Tobirama barely could think, but the idea of breaking the desk had him moan louder. The sound had Indra thrust in harsher, and then lean in.

“So _good_ ,” Indra crooned breathlessly, folding over Tobirama’s back, getting an even better angle and making him see stars with each roll of his hips, “Call for me, Tobirama.”

“Ah, professor, _Indra,_ ” Tobirama moaned. Indra’s movements became more erratic, more frantic, and he moaned, calling again brokenly, “ _Indra, Indra_ -”

With each call of his name, Indra snapped his hips forward sharply, and Tobirama could feel the pleasure build up up up, on the edge of too much, spots and white dancing on the edge of his vision. The professor’s hand found itself between the desk and Tobirama, grabbing Tobirama’s straining cock, and started stroking it at the same time.

Tobirama made a sharp, broken sound, the only warning he could really give- and then the pleasure crested and crashed on him. Sun burst in his vision, and Tobirama felt all of his muscle clench up as he spilled all over the desk.

Distantly, he could hear Indra moaning, and felt him pound Tobirama’s ass even harder, almost painful against his clenched muscles. He kept thrusting, in and in and in-

Finally, with a relieved sound, Indra came, his cock buried deep and twitching as his release flooded Tobirama’s ass. Tobirama moaned quietly, feeling the pleasure echo in his bones, feeling Indra’s orgasm and feeding off it like he would on a gourmet meal.

He must have taken a bit too much, because Indra seemed to stagger abruptly.

Tobirama made a noise of protest, feeling the professor’s cock almost slip out, and didn’t even think. Grabbed Indra and dragged him back on top of him. It was uncomfortable, on top of the desk, pushing him in his own spilt cum, but Tobirama wasn’t letting Indra fall – or pull out, as it were.

“Shit,” Indra breathed out, sounding almost dazed near his ear. “That was-” He paused to breath, and finally settled on, “Intense.”

“Yeah,” Tobirama agreed, still feeling content and bloated with new energy. Slowly, he shifted, “You okay to at least sit on the chair?”

Indra made an agreeing noise, and slowly straightened up. He made to pull out, again, but Tobirama wasn’t about to let him. He slid off the desk, walking backwards, and pushed the man towards the chair. He followed the motion, sitting in Indra’s lap. Indra let out a bewildered noise, and Tobirama shifted until he was turned around, facing the man.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t pull out immediately,” he told Indra, and nuzzled his jaw contentedly. “It’s been a while since anyone took me so roughly.”

Colour bloomed high on Indra’s cheeks, the professor looking slightly uncomfortable.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked.

“Don’t be silly, it was fantastic,” Tobirama said, waving a dismissive hand.

He shifted his hips a little, experimentally, and almost moaned when he felt Indra’s dick twitch a little, cum sloshing around in Tobirama’s ass, slowly trickling down through what little space there was now. Humming, Tobirama let himself sit back down fully, and kissed Indra. Indra didn’t seem to mind, kissing back slowly, although he still had a slight dazed look about him.

“Do you,” Indra started saying once they parted for air, “Do you offer sex to your teachers often?”

“No, actually,” Tobirama replied, and smiled a little, satisfied, “This is a first. But I’m very happy with that decision. I really needed it.”

“...the sex or the extension that I’m granting you?” Indra asked.

“Both,” Tobirama said simply.

He paused, shifted again. This time, he could feel Indra’s cock twitch more clearly. Tobirama hummed, considering. He was already sated, more full than he’d been in months, and more would be truly indulging, but… He was very hungry before, and a little bit more couldn’t hurt.

Tobirama kissed Indra’s jaw, and smirked when Indra’s breath caught, his cock slowly hardening again inside of him.

“Well then,” Tobirama purred, “I guess that means I can ask if you’re up for round two.”

Indra stared at him for a moment. His cock twitched again inside Tobirama’s ass, and Tobirama smirked wider, letting a spark of magic run along, giving Indra back some of the surplus energy he had stolen without noticing.

Indra moaned a little when Tobirama rocked his hips a little, up and down.

“Fuck,” the professor swore, and eyed Tobirama wryly, “You’re a demon, Tobirama.”

Tobirama let out a startled laugh.

“Oh,” he said, humming happily, “You have no idea.”


End file.
